icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Ratelle
Canadian | birth_date = October 3, 1940 | birth_place = Lac Saint-Jean, QC Canada | career_start = 1960 | career_end = 1981 | halloffame = 1985 }} Joseph Gilbert Yvon "Jean" Ratelle (born October 3, 1940 in Lac Saint-Jean, Quebec) is a former Canadian player and a member of the Hockey Hall of Fame. It has often been said of Jean Ratelle that he was so consistently effective at a high level of play day in and day out that he has been overlooked by some as one of the greatest to have played the game. Playing career A product of the New York Rangers organization, a term utilized in the days prior to the NHL's Entry Draft, Ratelle's hockey career almost ended when he suffered a serious back injury at age 23 and had to undergo major spinal cord surgery. He recovered to become a regular with the Rangers from 1963 until 1975 -- his greatest success coming with his linemates Vic Hadfield and Rod Gilbert in the so-called "GAG line" (which stood for G'''oal '''A 'G'ame) -- and was the perennial scoring leader for the Rangers between 1968 and 1973 when the team was a powerhouse.. Ratelle was poised to beat out Boston Bruins' legend Phil Esposito for the scoring title in 1972 before he lost fifteen games due to an injury. He came back for the Stanley Cup finals against Boston to lead his team. Only Esposito, Bobby Orr and John Bucyk had before then had scored as many points in league history as Ratelle had managed in his shortened season. His 109 points that season remained a Rangers' scoring record until 2006, when Jaromir Jagr broke the mark. In November 1975, Ratelle was traded with teammates Brad Park and Joe Zanussi in a blockbuster deal to the Boston Bruins (ironically, for Esposito, and for Carol Vadnais). Ratelle finished strongly that year for his second 100-point campaign. On March 21, 1976, he played his 1,000th game against the Montreal Canadiens. He starred for several more seasons for Boston, gaining admiration for his slick passing, skill at faceoffs and all-around excellent play, retiring a Bruin after the 1981 season. He served for several years thereafter as an assistant coach for the Bruins. Remembered as a gentlemanly player (perennially in the running for the Lady Byng sportsmanship award), Ratelle played centre ice in the NHL for twenty-one seasons, accumulating 1267 points on 491 goals and 776 assists. At the time of his retirement, he was the league's sixth all-time leading scorer. While he never played on a team that won the Stanley Cup, Ratelle was a member of the 1972 Team Canada squad that defeated the Soviet Union in the first-ever Summit Series. In 1985, Jean Ratelle was elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame, along with Bernie Parent and Bert Olmstead. Career statistics Category:Born in 1940 Category:Baltimore Clippers players Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Guelph Biltmores alumni Category:Guelph Royals alumni Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Lady Byng winners Category:Lester Pearson Award winners Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:New York Rangers players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Kitchener-Waterloo Beavers players Category:Retired in 1981 Category:1972 Team Canada players